Just Getting Started
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: 25 drabbles crossing PR with any other show. Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings, and insanity and chaos ensues. For the PRU Crossover Challenge!
1. Car

_**Just Getting Started  
**For the Crossover Prompts Challenge at PRUnited_

* * *

_**Pairings:** None  
**Crossover:** Power Rangers/Supernatural  
**Word count:** 592  
**Warning:** Out of characterness  
**Beta:** Project314. Thank you so much :)_

* * *

_**Prompt #18**  
Car_

* * *

Tommy Oliver was a bored man. A very, very bored man. Who knew that your life would become grey and sad when the colourful days as the Christmas Ranger ended? Certainly not him.

He missed his black suit. And the white one... and the red one... and the red one again... but not the green one.

Though the really weird thing was, the thing he missed the most wasn't the rangering, it was the racecar driving. The sound of cars revving and crashing, the smell of burnt asphalt, the feeling of the car flying through the air before you crashed into several people and accidentally killed them... okay, maybe not the last one.

He eyed the cars he passed as he walked down the streets in Wisconsin. Yes, he was in Wisconsin. Why? No idea.

Sighing, he put his hands inside the pockets of his worn grey jacket and looked to the left and right as he walked through a parking lot. He suddenly backed up a bit, eyes going wide. There, right in front of him, stood a 67 Chevy Impala! His eyes sparkled with happiness and "I feel good" started to play in the background.

He slowly looked around and, upon seeing no one, went to the driver's side and slipped out a pocketknife and started fumbling with it to open the door. He managed it and slipped inside. Closing the door, he stared. The keys were still inside the ignition. But how had the owner then been able to lock the car?

Shrugging disinterestedly, he started the car and drove until he reached the highway. There he sped up and raced down it, shouting and singing as the feelings from his racing career came back.

**Not so far away:**

Sam tried to console his brother, who was having troubles breathing. "Calm down, Dean, calm down. Bela probably just got it taken away again."

"Dude, that friggin woman is dead!" Dean shouted angrily. "So she can't have gotten it taken away!"

"Maybe she came back as an evil zombie-spirit-thingy," Sam shrugged. "We'll find it, take it easy."

Dean slowly, slowly stood, taking a deep breath. Then he fell to his knees. "My car! My beautiful, beautiful baby! Kidnapped by some guy or chick or a two-gender-ed person!" He proceeded to curl up on the ground and suck his thumb. "I want my mommy."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell to call Ellen.

**Meanwhile... or later:**

"What do you mean, crossing the speed limit with holy water in my trunk?"

Tommy had his hands in the air, staring bewildered at the police man who was pointing a gun at him. Another police man was currently opening the trunk.

"We got a tip," answered the police man with the gun.

"More like you got a trip." Tommy muttered.

"Aha!" exclaimed the police man by the trunk. Tommy and the police man with the gun looked down into the hidden compartment the second officer had found.

"Oh crap." Tommy said, staring at the guns, knives, bottles and bags.

"You're in biiig trouble, mister." the first officer said.

"Uh..." Tommy smiled hesitantly. "Do you take cheques?"

**Later... in jail of DOOM:**

"What about rifles? C'mon, let me out!"


	2. Heights

_**Just Getting Started  
**For the Crossover Prompts Challenge_Dustin sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees which were pulled up to his chest, and resting his head on them.

* * *

**Pairings:** None  
**Crossover:** Power Rangers/GoGo Sentai Boukenger  
**Word count:** 637  
**Warning:** Out of characterness, AU-ish.  
**Beta:** Project314. Thank you so much :)

* * *

**Prompt #36**  
Heights

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ he chanted over and over inside his head. His fear of heights had taken a much darker turn after the monster named Eyesac had shown up and locked him, Shane and Tori into the darkest corners of their minds with those fear-inducing collars or whatever Cam had said they were.

He'd wondered why it had taken him the longest to snap out of it, and he had asked himself questions like "why am I the least strong willed?" and "why didn't I hear Sensei's voice?" When he'd asked Sensei, the answer had been some cryptic mumbo jumbo that he hadn't really understood.

He heard steps all of a sudden and looked over his shoulder. Who was that strange looking man? Well, he wasn't really strange looking, just... someone Dustin wouldn't expect to see.

The man sat down by him, crossed his legs and sighed, before moving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a cucumber. He took a huge bite and munched it with a sortof smile on his face.

"Uh, sorry for asking, but... who are you?" Dustin asked with a frown. "And why are you eating a cucumber like that?"

The man shrugged before swallowing. "My name is Eiji."

"E...what?" Dustin was confused.

"Eiji," the man said slowly.

"Oh... right..."

The man, Eiji, shook his head. "You're scared."

"Uh, what?" Dustin stared at him. "No, I'm not. Why should I be scared? You're not scary."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about your fear of heights." he said, as if explaining something to a child. Dustin stared for a moment, before blinking.

"How did you know that?"

Eiji silently cursed Akashi for doing this to him. "That's not important," he replied. "Look, what's important is that you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Everybody has fears." he forced a smile.

"I know," Dustin muttered. "It's just... I've always been the weaker part, and I just... it gets so frustrating, dude!"

Eiji sighed once again, taking another bite of his cucumber. He chewed it thoughtfully, before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "That may be so, but you have no reason to be. Often the weakest part is actually the strongest."

"Now you sound like Sensei," Dustin said. "And I usually don't get what he says, dude."

"I mean that your weak parts – the things about you that you think are bad – are usually your strongest." Eiji translated.

"Oh, right..." Dustin nodded, though he wasn't really sure he got it.

"But what should I do then?" he asked. "I completely freak out every time I enter a zord!"

He clapped a hand over his mouth. Damn, that was not a smart thing to say.

Eiji chuckled. "I know already," he said, smiling.

Dustin wrinkled his forehead. "How?"

"Time travels..." Eiji replied absently. "Okay, about the zord problem... I believe the expression is 'when you fall off a horse, climb right back up again' or something. The fear won't go away, but you can supress it. Trust me."

Dustin thought about it, before slowly nodding. "I really shouldn't, 'cause the others would kill me, but... I trust you."

Eiji smiled again, clapping him on the shoulder before ripping off a bit of his cucumber and handing it to the boy. Dustin took it and ate it absently, not looking at anything as he was thinking.

Eiji stood and turned before walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The Ashu hunter stopped and turned to look at Dustin.

"Thanks, dude." was all the brunette said.

"Not a problem." Eiji replied, turned once again and walked away from the open field.

When Dustin looked back, he was gone.


	3. Red

_**Just Getting Started  
**For the Crossover Prompts Challenge_

* * *

_**Pairings:** RJ/Lily (sort of)  
**Crossover:** Power Rangers/Final Destination  
**Word count:** 535  
**Warning:** Out of characterness, blood.  
**Beta:** Project314. Thank you so much :)_

_

* * *

_

**Prompt #1**  
Red

* * *

Red.

The colour was everywhere, and it would never go away. It was coating her hands, her face, her clothes. It had drenched her, was dripping from her. And yet, she smiled. A sadistic, twisted smile you would expect to see on a maniac, a follower of Satan, of Lucifer, but not on her.

You would never be able to picture her wearing that smile. And yet now, she was.

The strange thing about the whole ordeal was that she was undressing herself, satiny skin being exposed to the cold air in the tiled bathroom. The shower was turned on, a spray of warm water soaking her as she stepped into it.

Out of nowhere, it seemed like, a man appeared, staring at the twisted beauty of the woman in front of him. A low sound filled the room, like a faint echo. An echo of a howling wolf. The sound was filled with pain, but also... longing.

Suddenly a drop of red fell down onto her shoulder from the shower head, but was gone quickly, washed away by the water. But then another one fell, quickly followed by yet another, until there was no more water, only the red, soaking her.

Blood streamed down her body, then ran over the edge in the shower and out onto the floor. The man didn't seem to notice though, only watching her. Her eyes opened and she turned to smile at him, blood starting to flow out of her mouth and her eyes.

But not in a sick way, not at all.

To the man, it was beautiful to watch, the blood from her eyes looking like tears. He stepped forwards and reached out to brush away the bloodtears, only to have the blood first envelop his finger, then his hand, before quickly enveloping his whole body.

Ironically enough, he let out a blood-curdling scream.

She only laughed softly, leaning in to place a single, soft kiss on his lips.

Lily's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position. Breathing heavily, she looked around, and recognizing the place, she stood.

She slowly walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall to her right. She let out a choked-off scream, bordering a cry, as she staggered back.

"Lily!" She looked at RJ as he entered, a worried look marring his otherwise handsome face. Upon seeing her eyes, he paled.

She felt tears rise and closed her eyes, looking away.

A single tear slid down her cheek and dropped to the floor, shining ruby red as it hit the black marble stone.

* * *


End file.
